


[Podfic] Professor/Student

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale is back with a new fantasy for them to act out - professor and naughty student.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984222
Kudos: 2
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Professor/Student

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Professor/Student](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436288) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



> Music: [Terra Mystica by Alexander Nakarada ](https://filmmusic.io/song/4905-terra-mystica) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Fantasies-17-Professor-Student-eqorfh)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/fantasies-17-professor-student)


End file.
